


What Happens In Asgard...

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: What Happens in Asgard [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Wonder Booze, Beta Tony Stark, Canon What Canon?, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Morning After, Omega Bucky Barnes, That canon was accidentally destroyed maliciously, We Woke Up Mated, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Bucky wakes up after a night of celebrating preventing another world-ending catastrophe to find that he became a mated man overnight. Oops? At least Steve is... well, Steve.





	What Happens In Asgard...

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend and beta, [Gold Blooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded) who is an amazing writer and y'all should all read her stuff cause it's awesome! <3
> 
> Moodboard courtesy of [Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky](https://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com/). Anyway, this was going to just be a ficlet, but Bucky disagreed and threatened me at gunpoint, so that's not the case anymore. Main story will probably go up soonish. 
> 
> Also this is my first A/B/O story, so let me know what y'all think!

Bucky woke up feeling strange. Warm. At peace. That was weird. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up like that. He was lying on a cloud. Maybe that was it. He rolled over, his body stretching out on the silken sheets beneath him. His legs bumped into someone else’s.

 _That explains feeling warm_ , he thought. Bucky opened his eyes and immediately regretted his life choices. The bright morning light was blinding and assaulted his eyes like daggers. That made him aware of the deep, throbbing ache in his skull. He shut his eyes again in the perhaps vain hope that he could forget the pain that he had involuntarily summoned with his foolishness. _Fuck this. Fuck my life. How much did I drink, anyway?_

The funny thing was, he hadn’t been drunk in decades. Something HYDRA did to him, no doubt. Not that he ever had the chance to go out on the town to get this wasted since they got their hands on him, but one of the first things he discovered when he was adjusting to normal(ish) life was that he couldn’t get drunk. That’s what people did when they couldn’t get the images, the people screaming, begging for mercy, bombs, gunfire, smoke, ash, _ruin_ out of their heads, right?

Not Bucky. Not Steve either, apparently. So their solution lately was to spar. Wear each other out in the way that only a pair of super soldiers could accomplish. Bucky had been hesitant at first, but seeing no better alternative, he had agreed. They fought until neither of them could keep going and they collapsed from exhaustion too deep for dreams.

Had Bucky woken up like this before he became a super soldier, he would have assumed that he had drunk an entire fifth of vodka or whiskey or something by himself. He groaned again. _I’m never touching whatever did this to me again_ , he swore.

The second thing he noticed was that it wasn’t just his head that was sore. His ass was sore, like he had gotten fucked. Thoroughly, for once. That was strange, too. It wasn’t like Bucky never got laid, but usually his ass never felt like this the next morning. His advanced healing tended to ensure that he was completely fine. The average alpha couldn’t make him feel like this, especially the next morning.

He could think of two people he knew who could do it. Thor, that alpha Asgardian god who went about swinging that hammer and making lightning. He wasn’t human, but he boasted enough about his sexual prowess that Bucky figured that he could keep up with Bucky. Then of course there was… no Bucky wasn’t going to think about that.

He sighed and felt the bed beside him shift. Someone, whoever it was, rolled over and threw an arm on top of him. Spooning and cuddling weren’t really Bucky’s thing, but for some reason, he found himself relaxing into the touch. Then Bucky felt them nuzzle him over his scent glands and that woke him up. Bucky didn’t let _anyone_ near his scent glands and that led to his third weird realization that morning. It felt good. It felt _right._ Bucky was calming down and the pounding ache in his head was starting to recede ever so slightly.

He inhaled the stranger’s scent. They smelled amazing, like summer rain, cinnamon, apples, and the fresh, salty smell of the ocean. _Wait_ , Bucky thought. _I know that smell._ His eyes flew open again and after another moment of cursing his decision to get wasted on whatever wonder booze had done this to him, he was able to focus on the face of the person lying next to him.

Steve Rogers. Alpha, WWII hero, the original super soldier, and America’s golden boy, was asleep next to him. For all Bucky knew, he would be feeling as terrible as Bucky felt.

Bucky struggled to remember the events of last night. A fight. On earth. Some egomaniac bent on world domination or something. Bucky stopped keeping track of all of them. Something about the 21st century seemed to make those people pop up out of nowhere. (Bucky figured it was the Facebooks Tony talked about. Or the Tweetler).

Thor, in his quest to find “drinks worthy of this glorious victory” had brought the Avengers to Asgard. Tony had passed out after singing a dirty shanty as he snuck a sip of whatever drink Thor had. Natalia, or Natasha, as Bucky had to keep reminding himself, had drawn dicks on Tony’s face. Bucky may have helped. He couldn’t remember. Thor had a servant keep a closer eye on the booze after that. Bucky and Steve had toasted with said booze, which burned like nothing Bucky had ever felt before and filled his head with a pleasant, warm buzz. Thor had some long explanation about what it was and where it came from, but honestly Bucky had just cared that there was finally something that had some effect on his body.

None of that accounted for why Bucky was sleeping naked in a big Asgardian bed with Steve. Try as he might, Bucky’s memory was a big haze after the 8th drink. It made him uncomfortable, actually. It reminded him too much of what he was like as the Winter Soldier. There were still gaps in his memory that only ever seemed to come out when he was sleeping. Some of the things he was glad he didn’t remember when he was awake.

Bucky focused for a couple minutes on Steve’s face. The alpha was sleeping peacefully, most likely from the drinking last night. Beneath the sheets, Bucky could feel the warmth of his body. _Steve’s very naked body._

That realization had Bucky rolling out of bed as quickly as he could like he had been burned. Of fucking course the first time he actually had the nerve to sleep with Steve he would wake up and not remember a thing. Just his luck. He rooted around the huge room for his clothes and found, to his dismay, that his shirt had literally been ripped off his body last night. It lay in tatters on the floor. _No matter_ , Bucky thought as he pulled on some pants, wincing a bit at the soreness. He did some stretches so that he would be able to walk more or less normally. Hopefully Nat would be either asleep or hungover and wouldn’t notice.

It was too much to hope for, evidently. Bucky made his way out to what must have been the Asgardian royalty equivalent of a living room, which was about the size of two or three residential levels in Stark Tower. The entire place made Tony’s big, ugly… building look like a modest cottage. Thor, _who was still drinking_ , raised his mug of Asgardian beer to Bucky as he walked into the room. The other members of their merry band of misfits who had managed to crawl out of bed cheered. Nat whistled and he glared good naturedly at her. The tiny alpha was probably the only person aside from Steve who could get away with that.

The thought of Steve made his chest ache. This was his fourth strange realization. It wasn’t like they had mated or anything, even if that was the thing that Bucky wanted more than anything. It was the first thing that Bucky could remember wanting even before his memory started coming back. To feel Steve over him, his body holding him down, his teeth on his neck, his knot in Bucky’s body. Bucky could feel himself starting to slicken at the thought.

 _Stop it_ , he thought. _Think of something else. Wakanda, fighting for your life, Tony Stark naked._

That did it. The image was his go-to thought to get rid of his arousal. Bucky chalked it up to him knowing Tony’s father, Howard. The thought of seeing Tony naked that way seemed… wrong to him.

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Tony said, glancing over Bucky’s exposed torso. Bucky held up his newly minted vibranium arm, courtesy of a girl genius in Wakanda.

“ _Don’t make me punch your face in_ ,” he growled in Russian.

“Hey, grandpa, if you’re gonna threaten me, at least do it in English, yeah?” Tony said with a grin. Bucky chuckled darkly and gave him a light love tap on the shoulder. It still sent the mouthy beta stumbling backwards. “Jesus, fine, I get the point. See if I ever offer you help again.”

“What help?” Bucky demanded.

“Well, I’m no expert on what Steve’s like in bed,” Tony said. “Not that I want to know, I tend to prefer people my own age. But your chest looks like you picked a fight with a grizzly from mother Russia and lost.”

“Strange. The last time I picked a fight with a grizzly from mother Russia, I won. I must be getting…” he trailed off, flexing his metal arm. “Rusty.”

There was a collective groan from the other Avengers, except Thor, who laughed that big booming laugh of his. It made Bucky wince, now. He looked down over his body. Sure enough, it was covered in hickies and bruises that Bucky could not definitively say _weren’t_ from a grizzly bear.

“ _What happened, Natalia?_ ” he asked quietly in Russian.

“Never seen you wasted,” she answered in English. “That was an interesting sight. Never seen you throw yourself at anyone like you did with Captain Rogers last night either. Gotta say, James, that was a sight to see.”

Bucky groaned.

“Do you not remember bedding the good captain?” Thor asked. “That is a shame, I am sure it was a glorious night for you both, if your body is anything to go by.”

Bucky actually felt himself flush at that. How many times had he fantasized about Steve, both when he was a skinny little kid who couldn’t walk away from a fight and now when faster, stronger, arguably smarter, and still didn’t know when to walk away from a fight?

“I don’t suppose you Asgardians have any miracle cure for a hangover, do you?” Bucky asked.

“Alas, would that such a thing existed,” Thor replied sympathetically. “There is no solution but to wait it out, I am afraid.”

“What good is it being a god if you can’t cure a hangover?” Bucky muttered. “Where’s your bathroom, anyway?”

Thor gave him directions to the nearest bathroom and Bucky stalked down the halls of the ornate palace until he found it. _Does everything here have gold on it?_ he wondered. The bathroom was easily twice the size of his bathroom in the tower, which itself was bigger than the bedroom he’d had in the 40s, according to Steve. The part of Bucky that grew up in the Depression (which he was still getting back, piece by piece) was flabbergasted at this vulgar display of wealth. The part of him that was adjusting to the 21st century after decades of having his memory wiped was impressed that someone like Thor could put up with the humble accommodations of Stark Tower.

Bucky did his business and washed his hands and his face in an effort to feel slightly more alive. As he left the room, he ran into, almost literally, Nat.

“Let me check something,” she said. Bucky glared at her.

“Why?” he demanded.

“Shut up and hold your hair up,” she said.

“No. Why should I show you my neck, Nat?”

“I said I wanted to check something,” she repeated. “May I have a look?”

Bucky sighed and did as requested. Nat’s face remained as stoic and unchanging as ever. “You might want to look in the mirror.”

Bucky felt his stomach drop as he went back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was a challenge, given the awkward angle, but eventually he saw it. The unmistakable mark on the back of his neck over his scent glands.

Bucky had become a mated man last night.

Nat didn’t leave. Bucky was somewhat grateful for that. The steady alpha’s presence helped soothe him. The last thing he needed right now was to fly off the handle. He breathed and smelled the sharp scent of copper, gunpowder, and frost that was Natasha. It wasn’t unpleasant, but neither was it the scent that Bucky found himself craving. Steve’s scent.

_Fuck._

“What are the odds that Steve’s awake?” Bucky asked.

“Dunno,” she replied. “Want me to throw a bucket of cold water on him?”

The idea had merit, and it certainly wouldn’t be unwarranted considering the situation.

“Let me just check to see if I can wake him,” he said. “Is there coffee anywhere in this palace?”

“I’ll get you some,” she said. “You look like you could use it.”

Bucky grunted his thanks and lumbered back to the room he had shared with Steve. Sure enough, Steve was awake, though not up. He was sitting on the bed looking confused as hell sniffing the air. Bucky took an experimental whiff as well. The room reeked of sex and their lingering arousal. Bucky crossed the room and opened a window, letting the cool morning air into the room. Nat arrived a couple minutes later with the coffee and screwed her face in distaste before ducking out of the room.

“Jeez, what happened to you, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky’s stomach dropped. Of course it was too much to hope for that Steve remembered what happened between them last night.

“You did, apparently,” Bucky replied, taking a sip of the coffee. He tried to focus on the bitter taste, instead of what he had to talk to Steve about. Steve’s face went red as a beet in the span of a couple seconds.

“Oh my God, Bucky,” Steve said. Steve buried his face in his coffee mug. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t—”

“Steve, if you say you didn’t mean to, I swear I’m gonna throw you out that window,” Bucky growled. Steve shut his mouth. “Besides, we have more important things to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. Bucky sighed and walked over to sit in front of him on the bed. He pulled his hair back to reveal the mating mark. Steve gasped. “Fuck, Bucky. I’m sorry.”

“I know, Steve,” Bucky said.

“Why are you here?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean why am I here?” Bucky demanded. “We need to talk about this because I don’t remember a damn thing, but I wake up next to you this morning a mated man!”

Steve blushed. “I mean… I’m surprised you came back. I… forced myself on you last night and now we’re mated! How can you stand to be in the same room as me right now?”

“You didn’t rape me, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“You weren’t able to give consent, either,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky flexed his metal arm again. “Steve, I’m your equal in every way,” he said. “Do you really think that even if I was drunk I wouldn’t have been able to get you to stop somehow if I didn’t want to have sex with you?”

“We didn’t just have sex!” Steve yelled. He got up and began pacing around the room. “We... we’re mates now. We can’t exactly undo that! How can you stand to look at me?”

“You have a great ass,” Bucky replied. “That helps.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“You’re not the only one freaking out you know,” Bucky growled. “I don’t remember a damn thing about what happened! Do you know what that’s like for me?”

Steve studied him for a moment before sighing and sitting down. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

Bucky felt the tears stinging in his eyes. “I still can’t remember everything,” he whispered. “I don’t remember any of my sisters, or what our apartment looked like, or signing up for the army. There’s a big white blank in my memory. And now I’m mated and I can’t even remember how that happened.”

Steve drew Bucky into his arms and Bucky, even though he was angry and bitter and trying to sift through all the emotions he was feeling, let Steve hold him as he began to sob. Steve lay them both down on the bed and Bucky curled up to the alpha, his alpha, and sobbed into his chest. Perhaps by instinct, Steve began to rub soothing circles into his back, every now and then reaching up to their mating mark. It did help, even if Bucky still didn’t know for sure how to feel about it. Steve murmured a litany of apologies into Bucky’s ear, like he was praying. Asking forgiveness.

After some time (Bucky lost track of just how long they lay there), Bucky began to calm down. He sniffled and buried his face in Steve’s neck to breathe in the familiar, comforting scent that Bucky had sought after for so long.

“So what now?” Steve asked. Bucky thought for a moment.

“I don’t regret it,” he said. “I just… I wish it had happened differently.”

Steve drew away to look Bucky in the eyes. Bucky swallowed.

“I always wanted it to be you, Stevie,” he whispered. “Always wanted to be your omega.”

“You jerk,” Steve whispered with that big, dorky grin on his dumb, sexy face. “I always wanted to be your alpha.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?!” Bucky demanded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Steve countered. He sighed. “Buck, I don’t know. Always figured you deserved someone better than a scrappy little alpha who could barely pop a knot.”

Bucky stared at him in shock and laughed. “I always thought the same about you,” he said. “That you deserved an actual omega, pretty and petite, instead of me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve demanded.

“Look at me, Steve!” Bucky said. “I look like an alpha! The only reason I ever got dates was because everyone thought I was a big beta when I was on the suppressants.”

Steve looked into his eyes and laid a hand on his face. “Bucky, I love you. You’ve always been the most beautiful omega to me,” he whispered. “I’ll never deserve someone as amazing as you.”

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Steve stroked his face with a thumb.

“I love you, too, Stevie,” he murmured, nuzzling his face against Steve’s neck. He let Steve’s scent fill his nostrils and even though it didn’t happen the right way, there was a part of him that was relieved that he would get to spend the rest of their lives together, however long that would be, smelling that scent.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make up for how it happened,” Steve said. “But I promise I’ll try my damnedest to make a good life for you, Bucky.”

Bucky opened his eyes just a fraction to look at Steve’s face. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He surged forward and kissed Steve. Even though it wasn’t their first, it felt like it and it set Bucky’s blood on fire. Steve had a brief moment of hesitation before he returned the kiss in earnest, clutching Bucky to his body as his hands began to roaming over the hills and crevices of Bucky’s form. In no time at all, Steve had shucked Bucky’s pants off him and thrown them to the floor. Bucky wrapped one leg around Steve’s body and pulled him closer.

“Alpha,” Bucky whined.

“What do you need, omega?” Steve whispered against Bucky’s hot skin.

“Need your cock, Stevie.” Steve growled and rutted himself against Bucky’s body. Bucky gasped as he felt Steve’s member. It was _huge!_ That definitely hadn’t been in his pants back in the ‘40s or Bucky would’ve jumped him even faster.

“Present for me,” Steve growled into Bucky’s ear. “Show me what’s mine.”

Bucky shivered and slowly did as Steve demanded. He waited so long to hear that sound, those words from Steve’s lips. He rolled over on the bed and knelt with his ass in the air, curving his back in submission. Bucky looked at Steve and his heart skipped a beat. Steve was staring at his ass with a look of ravenous hunger and fuck if that look didn’t make Bucky wet. Bucky whined as Steve dragged a finger along his ass and across his hole.

“You’re so wet for me, my pretty omega,” Steve purred. “So ready for me.”

Bucky gasped as Steve’s finger breached him easily. “Shit, baby,” Steve hissed. “Fuck, you’re so hot and wet around me.”

“Steve, alpha, please,” Bucky begged. “I need you. ‘M so empty.”

“Shh, Buck,” Steve whispered against his neck. Bucky shivered as Steve’s breath ghosted over their mating mark. “I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Steve’s finger left his ass and Bucky had all of half a second to whine before it was replaced by Steve’s mouth. Bucky moaned into the mattress beneath him as Steve licked and nipped at the sensitive opening. His moans sent vibrations through Bucky’s body and if it were possible to die from pleasure, this was surely the way it would happen. Bucky pushed back against Steve’s face, against that amazing tongue lapping from him, drinking like Bucky was an oasis in the desert.

“Steve, please,” Bucky whined. “Need your cock, alpha.”

“Someone’s impatient,” Steve replied, coming up for air. Bucky’s reply was momentarily ripped from his tongue as Steve dragged a finger over Bucky’s hole.

“Waited 70 years for you, Stevie,” Bucky growled. “Don’t tell me to be patient.”

“I’ve waited 70 years for you, too, gorgeous,” Steve said. “And I intend to savor every second with you.”

“Punk.” Bucky yelped as Steve smacked his ass. He actually propped himself on his arms to look back at his mate.

“Jerk,” Steve said with a devious gleam in his eyes. The finger circling Bucky’s hole pressed inside easily. Bucky moaned and clenched himself around it, the only kind of satisfaction he was going to get, it seemed.

“So greedy,” Steve whispered, pressing a second finger into Bucky’s ass. “Such a hungry little hole. So tight and hot. You have no idea, omega, how bad I want to feel it wrapped around my cock. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Think you could take it all?”

Bucky whined and nodded as he pushed back on Steve’s fingers.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” Steve purred. “Can you cum just from my fingers?” Steve pressed a third finger into Bucky’s ass. Bucky gasped and arched his back as he fucked himself on Steve’s hand.

“Steve, fuck, fuck, Steve, please,” Bucky moaned. He pressed himself down on the bed and kept pushing back against him, crying out into the mattress when Steve’s fingers brushed across his prostate. That did it, Bucky moaned again as he came, his cum splattering down on the mattress beneath him, his ass clenching tightly around Steve’s fingers.

“Fuck, baby, that was beautiful,” Steve whispered. Before Bucky could collect his thoughts, Steve was rolling Bucky over on his back. Steve wrapped his other hand around Bucky’s cock and stroked him back to hardness. One perk about super soldiers: virtually no refractory period and, _fuck_ , Bucky was looking forward to finally fucking someone who could keep up with him.

“Fuck me, alpha,” Bucky begged. “Fill me up.”

Steve growled and lubed himself up with Bucky’s slick. His eyes never left Bucky’s, and Steve’s blue ones were nearly black with arousal. Some part of Bucky still capable of rational thought was proud that Steve was so turned on by him. Bucky’s eyes fell to the hand slowly stroking Steve’s cock, now covered in Bucky’s slick. Steve knelt over him and kissed Bucky. Bucky tasted himself on Steve’s tongue and it sent a thrill of pleasure and pride through him. Steve kissed his way down Bucky’s jaw, to his neck until his mouth was hovering over the edge of their mating mark. Steve nipped and teased it, making Bucky arch against him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Steve murmured. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You’ll be asking a different question if you don’t get your dick inside me,” Bucky said. He meant it as a threat, but it came out breathy and desperate. “Right fucking now.”

Steve growled and bit down on the mark. Bucky gasped as his body lit up with pleasure. It spread through his chest like warm, gooey molasses. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest and dug his nails into Steve’s back. Bucky froze as he felt the tip of Steve’s cock against his hole. He breathed. He breathed as deeply as he could and Steve breached him slowly.

The stretch was nothing like Bucky had ever felt before. It burned, it set his body on fire and he arched up against Steve’s body as his cock brushed over his prostate. He may have seen stars, or that might have been the hangover. Either way, Bucky wasn’t going to complain. Steve released a pleasured groan against Bucky’s mating mark as he buried himself in Bucky’s heat.

 _Fucking finally!_ Bucky thought as he was filled. It was the most amazing feeling. Bucky gasped when Steve bottomed out and Steve captured his lips in a slow, hot, leisurely kiss. Bucky mewled into Steve’s mouth. Try as he might, he wasn’t going to last long.

“Fuck, Steve,” he whispered. “Oh Jesus, you feel incredible. Fucking amazing.”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve growled against him. “Do you have any idea how hot and tight you feel around my cock? Can't tell you how many times I dreamed of this.”

Bucky captured Steve's lips in a kiss and moaned into his mouth as Steve finally started to move. Bucky was pretty sure he saw stars as Steve's cock hit his prostate with every slow, deliberate thrust. Steve grunted and growled, murmuring into Bucky's mouth. Steve's hands roamed over Bucky's body worshiping every bit as he made love to Bucky. Even Bucky's metal arm wasn't exempt from Steve's adoration.

Bucky arched up into Steve's body and, against every instinct HYDRA drilled into his brain, bared his throat in submission. Steve wasted no time in descending on that sensitive, vulnerable expanse of skin. Steve nipped gently and it sent sparks of pleasure through Bucky's body.

Steve began to grunt and he increased the pace of his thrusts ever so slightly. Bucky rutted against Steve's body to get some friction on his cock. Steve growled above him and pinned Bucky to the bed and Bucky stilled. Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's leaking, aching cock and pumped him.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky mewled. “I'm so close, please, alpha. Give me your knot.”

“Omega,” Steve growled and sealed Bucky's mouth with a kiss. “Bite me.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Mark me,” Steve grunted. “Mark me, mate. I’m yours.”

Steve quickened his pace further, his hips slapping against Bucky's. Bucky could feel Steve’s knot forming at the base of his cock. Bucky gasped into Steve's mouth as he came. His ass tightened around Steve's cock and Steve growled his release as he knotted Bucky, filling him with his cum. Bucky surged up and sank his teeth into Steve's neck over the alpha’s scent glands, claiming him. Steve groaned as Bucky held on until Steve's initial orgasm was spent.

They gasped against each other as they came down from their orgasms. Steve carefully shifted them so they were lying on their sides. Bucky winced at the movement but relaxed into the embrace. He sighed with satisfaction every time Steve's knotted cock released cum into his hole.

“Can't remember the last time I felt this good,” Bucky sighed. Steve hummed in agreement.

“You're not disappointed that we didn't do this while you're in heat?” Steve asked. Bucky chuckled and shrugged.

“It's not like I'm never gonna have another heat, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“Well what if you get pregnant?” Steve asked. “We didn't exactly use protection.”

“Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there?” Bucky asked.

“‘When’, huh?” Steve asked with a grin. Bucky would roll his eyes, but he felt Steve's cock pulse and spill more seed inside him.

“Stevie, I've waited 70 years for you. For this,” he said. “Don't wanna wait no more.”

“Shh, gorgeous,” Steve said. “I just didn't know if you wanted to slow down, seeing as we kinda did this all kinds of backwards.”

“Yeah, you definitely had your wicked way with me, Captain,” Bucky chuckled. “Imagine what America would say if they found out their precious icon ensnared a helpless omega and mated him before courting him properly. And imagine if you knocked me up from this!”

“Pepper is gonna kill me,” Steve sighed.

“Don't worry, dollface,” Bucky said. “I'll protect you.”

“How you gonna do that if you're pregnant?”

“Maybe you forgot, you know, me being your blushing new mate and all,” Bucky deadpanned. “But I'm an elite super soldier trained as an assassin and covert operative with easily the highest success rate among contracts and missions of the century. I think I can protect you from a businesswoman.”

“How silly of me to forget,” Steve said. Then he smiled. “You're my mate. We’re mates.”

Bucky smiled in spite of himself. “Yeah. We are, aren't we?”

“About time, huh?”

Bucky laughed at that and leaned in to scent his newly minted mate. The mark was already starting to heal into a more permanent kind of scar on Steve’s neck, from what Bucky was able to tell. He sighed with contentment as he breathed in his alpha’s scent, the lingering musk of arousal beneath Steve’s natural apple pie, rain, and ocean scent. It set Bucky’s blood on fire, a promise of more to come. Bucky purred against Steve’s neck and, as if sensing his intentions, Steve rocked gently into Bucky’s hips.

“Who’s impatient now?” Bucky asked, grinning against Steve’s neck.

“Mouthy little omega,” Steve grumbled.

“Oh, I’m not little, but I’ll show you what I can do with my mouth,” Bucky purred. He smelled Steve’s arousal thicken. At this rate it would be a long time before Steve’s knot deflated.

“When do you want to tell the others?”

“Nat knows already,” Bucky said. “She pointed it out to me. As for the others… I have a new mate that I've been waiting decades for. Think I got other things on my mind. You know, make up for lost time and all that.”

Steve grinned. “They can wait.”

“Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3


End file.
